currently untitled
by smallonex
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter 2 up! Read! Review! Yaoi! Seifer/Squall! This is my first fic!
1. Getting There

Disclaimer: Ok, sadly, I don't own Squaresoft. If I did, I'd know how to beat this game! I'm stuck on disc 3! HELP!  
  
[Squall]  
  
After all the battles. Fighting with him, or against him. He doesn't seem to see me. He bullies me, but that's only because I make him. Our scars.the same, but opposite of each other. That has to mean something, right?  
  
Seeing him walking down the halls of the Garden, walking with such confidence. I don't care about all that shit in the past. I.I think I love him.  
  
Seifer. Seifer Almasy. His name even has confidence. He's one of those guys you don't want to mess with. But I would. We have a past. We grew up together. I want him to know how I feel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Jezz, is it just me, or does puberty boy have a thing for me? My trademark smirk crossed my face.  
  
"Hey," I said in my "sexy" voice, sitting down by the younger brunette. Heh, is he blushing? Score one for Seifer!  
  
".what do you want?" my love interest asked, with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
I cleared my throat, "Um, could we talk.in.private?"  
  
".where? And why are you looking around like that?" Squall replied, noticing me scanning the cafeteria.  
  
"Heh, sorry 'bout that. How about.In my dorm, in fifteen minutes?" I said, covering up my embarrassment.  
  
I walked out of the cafeteria, and headed to my room to prepare what I wanted to say. Image, the SeeD Commander and a delinquent like me being together. Once again my trademark, sly, sexy, coy smirk crossed my face. This is going to be great!  
  
[Squall]  
  
I was literally dancing inside. Seifer, the one I secretly loved, but pretended to hate, wanted to talk to me, alone! Ok Leonhart, don't get to happy, people will start to worry. How would it look, me, the "Ice Prince", dancing around and screaming like Selphie? Not good.  
  
It was hard to try and decode what Seifer meant by wanting to talk to me. He was nervous. And did flirt. Didn't he? Stop it Leonhart!  
  
"Squally!" Fuck. Why does she have to come and ruin my joyous moment? I gave my cold hard stare to her. One more thing me and Seifer have in common. Trademark facial expressions.  
  
"Yeesh, was that big meanie Seifer being.mean to my Squally-Poo?" Hyne, I hate, no, loathe when she calls me that.  
  
"Rinoa, go fuck yourself." I said and stormed off. She can really get on your nerves.  
  
"Hey, that's not possible!" Rinoa, the annoying princess, yelled after me. "Oh wait, ewwww, Squall you're dirty!"  
  
Like I give a flying Chocobo's ass. I'm going to meet Seifer! Alone! I had to hide my smile. My cold heart is melting.  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Five minutes, FIVE MINUTES! Calm down Almasy, you don't have the slightest clue if he likes you back.  
  
By now I'm as jumpy as that chicken-wuss Zell. At least I'm not swatting at flies. Once again, that smirk. I crack myself up.  
  
Ep. Two minutes,  
  
I take a deep breath and sit on the bed watching the door. What if he doesn't come? No, he will. He wouldn't mess with me.  
  
[Squall]  
  
I paused outside of Seifer's door. Will this be it? Will we be together? Hyne, I don't even know if he wants to talk about that. Only one way to find out. I sighed deeply and opened the door.  
  
Author's Note: Yay! End of chapter 1! So, what does everybody think? Should I continue? This is my first fic, be nice! ^_^ 


	2. Telling

Disclaimer: Okay, I still don't own anything, still wish I did.still working on the game!  
  
[Seifer]  
  
I heard the door click, and slowly open. Then, the luscious brunette stuck his head in the door.  
  
"Come on oh high SeeD commander." I said jokingly, trying to get the cold lion to smile and become comfortable. Squall hesitated and walked in.  
  
"OK," I cleared my throat, "I wanted to talk to you." I started, got up, and walked over to Squall. I wish I knew what he was thinking. . .  
  
[Squall]  
  
He looks nervous, maybe this is what I wanted.  
  
"Seifer, just tell me." I said under the gaze of his soft jade eyes.  
  
The blonde gave a nervous laugh. "I don't know how to tell you this. . . I. . . I like you Squall. I'm gay. I think your FINE." I could tell he instantly regretted that. He turned away and shook his head. Just like I do.  
  
I suddenly felt the legendary Seifer smirk crossing my face, "You're 'fine' too. I. . . love you." The tall blonde turned around and we embraced in a soft but tight hug. I felt him softly kiss the top of my head.  
  
-A Few Days Later-  
  
[No Narrator, but me!]  
  
"Hey, what's going on with Seifer and Squall?" Zell said noticing all the times they have passed, without getting in a fight. "They are usually on the verge of a fight."  
  
"You don't think. . ." Irvine said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"EWWW!! What is wrong with you guys?! Squall is MINE!!!" Rinoa said like the dumb blonde she-oh wait, nevermind. . .  
  
Selphie, clearly ignoring the comment made by Rinoa said, "Aw, that'd be sweet!" The whole gang stares at her. "What? Can't a fangirl dream?"  
  
"Anyway, if that's the truth, wouldn't you think Squall would have told us?" Quistis asked.  
  
The group continued to talk about the couple that was already a couple, despite the annoying remarks coming from Rinoa. They didn't even notice when the couple walked in, Seifer with his arm around Squall.  
  
[Squall]  
  
"Umm. . . Seifer, should we be doing this?" I asked my first boyfriend.  
  
"Babe, you want people to know right? What better place then the cafeteria?" Seifer said.  
  
"But it's. . . crowded. . ." I said nervously while being guided to a table.  
  
"You say '. . .' too much, stop it." Seifer pointed out teasingly.  
  
Unaware that Seifer was directing us to the table that all my 'friends' were at, I started to smile.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Seifer get the fuck off of him!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
"What, can't stand a little. . .yaoi?" Seifer responded with a smirk on his face.  
  
[Seifer]  
  
Gosh, this chick is annoying. How did Squall ever put up with her?  
  
"Seifer!" Rinoa shrieked.  
  
"What the hell is it?" I said, clearly she doesn't get the hint.  
  
Rinoa went on sputtering as I turned to look at Squall. He's so pretty. Even with the scar. I gave him that scar. I'm sorry-  
  
"SEIFER!" Rinoa yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!" I snapped back. She was ruining my moment.  
  
I watched her take a step back. I can make people do that. "I was saying, do you guys think you would ever. . .get married?"  
  
I thought about that for a moment. I felt Squall's eyes piercing me. I slowly looked at him. "Why not?" I saw a slight smile on his face. I love it when he smiles.  
  
[Squall]  
  
"You're sweet." I said to Seifer.  
  
"Yeah, don't spread it around." He said, with his arm around me, he guided us out of the cafeteria.  
  
We left my friends with their mouths wide open. I don't care. I love Seifer. Even is everyone else thought we were enemies. Now they know we're not.  
  
We got a lot of weird looks walking down the halls. I don't care. I hope Seifer doesn't care.  
  
Author's Note: The ideas keep coming to me! This will probably never stop! A big thanks to all the people who reviewed! *glomps* You're so nice! I tried to make when Seifer told Squall he likes him all sweet, but I couldn't word it right, so, since this is half Humor, I decided to make it corny. REVIEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
